


saturation and bloom

by happycakeycake



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabbles, M/M, Perfume, scentist au, very vague images
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 19:00:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14361633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happycakeycake/pseuds/happycakeycake
Summary: “How does it taste?” Wonshik dips his thumb into the color spread beneath him, parting wet rosebuds softly around the intrusion.Jaehwan stares darkly, hunger roiling like a pair of slick eels in his gaze, electricity flitting off of their leathery backs in anticipation. “Sweet.” He sucks on a single drop, the tip of his tongue meeting Wonshik’s thumb in a moment of tingling numbness.*a collection of scentist scenes





	1. flickerings

**Author's Note:**

> literally these are just images, scenes, that stuck too hard in my head after casually watching vixx's new mv scentist.  
> it's...it's great y'all, like the prettiest thing  
> anyway, they don't make any kind of sense, they don't really follow a linear storyline, but they are all very much inspired by certain scenes in the mv. just a snapshot of a strange universe that's half-formed somewhere out there  
> had to pop them out of my head so here they are :)

“Ice princess,” Jaehwan smirks, brushing a quick flick of breeze across Taekwoon’s silver locks.

Taekwoon stares at him through the slit of his bangs, two pools of molten grey that slide wordlessly past Jaehwan’s insult. They seem to glint under the clinical white light, cold enough to be the surface of twin faraway moons.

 _No fun,_ Jaehwan thinks, turning his back to the unflinching gaze.

* 

The red liquid has spilled, sluicing down the corner of Jaehwan’s swollen lips, trailing lovingly along a path of sharp bone, and then infusing, dissipating lightly into warm bare skin.

“How does it taste?” Wonshik dips his thumb into the color spread beneath him, parting wet rosebuds softly around the intrusion.

Jaehwan stares darkly, hunger roiling like a pair of slick eels in his gaze, electricity flitting off of their leathery backs in anticipation. “Sweet.” He sucks on a single drop, the tip of his tongue meeting Wonshik’s thumb in a moment of tingling numbness.

Wonshik presses their lips together through the sheen of a fallen petal. He tastes many things - the acrid sweetness that rises like dry fumes through his nose, the warmth that pours into him like a shot of sunlight, the puff of Jaehwan’s wet breath hot against his own-

He tastes blood.

*

“Don’t talk to the snake,” Taekwoon admonishes, quiet words stretching infinitesimally between the silent white lights.

Hongbin chances another glance at the glass, at the animal caged inside it. It meets him with a slow smile, the creases of its eyes shaping around high cheekbones in a delicate invitation.

Hongbin stares, caught. It presses a handprint against its clear prison, a soundless hiss escaping from curved lips.

 

Long after Hongbin finally steps away, backwards, toe-to-heel, one after the other, the fog of the snake’s handprint still remains imprinted, saturated and dripping down the glittering glass. 

*

There’s the saying, _sharp enough to cut_ insert whatever indestructible object the user of the phrase has in mind.

Certainly, Hakyeon admires the edge of the man’s jaw enough for it hurt just so. In a good way of course.

In the moment, with just the heat of his stare and the plane of his pretty cage between them, he can watch the succinct split of two drops past the twinkling rim of the glass, stuttering on the ridge of dark lips, and finally cutting clean, right off the knife-line of a raised chin.

The concoction sparkles a glittering red, a bobbing jewel lodged like a prize on the pale adam’s apple of his throat.

Hakyeon blinks and swallows dryly, something clicking behind the shadow of his lids. 

If not glass, it’s certainly enough to split the sweet perfume in two.


	2. samplings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Wonshik said you liked it _sweet.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more random images that i gotta pop out of my head

Sanghyuk dips his elbow against the counter, watching Jaehwan’s eyes over the red skim of the martini glass. They reflect the curving ridges of the still pool, augmenting the strange shine into half-jewels that swing lazily like a child’s moonlit cradle in the depth of his gaze. Against the white shelves, dotted with imitation apple cores, Sanghyuk is only focused on the two deep augers boring, unblinking, into him.

“How does it taste?” Casual conversation, it flows as easy as a cube of sugar rolling against his tongue - still, neither of them stop staring, watching the other.

“Too sweet.” Jaehwan’s cheek twitches as if to make a face, before he slits his tongue over the clear rim, lapping up a stray vermillion drop instead. He sticks out his tongue again, just the tip blooming a lucid orange, as if asking for Sanghyuk’s opinion.

Sanghyuk throws back the same expression, his own mouth splattered a dripping cherry red. “Wonshik said you liked it _sweet_.”

Jaehwan’s two honing scopes finally flicker away, awash in a wary grey as the holes in Sanghyuk’s forehead finally smooth over in relief. Something tight catches at the smooth skin of his mouth, and he tips back the rest of the glass in one fluid swallow. Somehow, Sanghyuk misses the intense focus of his stare.

 

He leans, cheek to palm, and pushes the stem of a slender champagne flute across the counter. This time the ruby red insides glide lightly over one another in tinkling sing-song.

 

“Not so sweet this time.” Jaehwan bares his teeth, his smile glutted red with the hearts of fresh, fresh berries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading :)

**Author's Note:**

> ayy confusing right? thanks for reading anyway :) if you are in the mood, please leave a comment, anything and everything is appreciated.  
> hmu:  
> tumblr [*](http://happycakeycake.tumblr.com/)  
> twitter [^](https://twitter.com/happycakeycake)  
> 


End file.
